


Robeson County

by landrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landrews/pseuds/landrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, there's still rumors and demons to dispel. Outsider POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robeson County

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers S6 
> 
> Simplified Lumbee dialect, used annoying in one sided conversation
> 
> Jossed/Kripked :-)
> 
> Written May 2011 for prompt, 'time will tell'.

 

_**ROBESON COUNTY, NC, 2013** _

 

Y'know, them two boys a'livin' up there on the Lumbee up to Durrance Lane? 

They be's rode hard and put up wet, but both them be's under forty and still purty in a wildthing kinda way. 

How's I know that? I be's seein' them myself t'other day when the cows roamed loose and I'm a'gone to gather them up. Anyway, that's not what I be meaning to tell 'ya. This cowboy, over near Red Springs, what breaks the young stock for Tony Silas? He a'told me that his cousin up Maxton way heard from a man passin' through that them two boys are them ones a'stopped the world ending three years ago. 

No. Seriously. 

I's serious, Elle, now just lissin up. Remember that spring when the tsunami hit up all alon' the coast and a'flooded the subway in New York? Yeah. That year. They a'stopped all that. A'rounded up ghostlights and laid salt and spoke to the devil hisself. 

No. That be's what the man said. 

No, I know lyin's easy to do, but that cowboy there in Maxton, he be the honest kind. Comes by it 'cause he can't lie to save his soul. No, really. Butcher in Pembroke won't even let him play poker on Wednesday nights no more 'cause everyone be's a'knowin all his tells. 

Well, yeah, I guess the cousin could be's a'lyin', but why? And anyway, I sees them boythings and I tell you, if'n they's didn't a'save the world, they be's a'plenty able to. They's both tall, but the taller one, he done have the other'n down on his back. 

No, Elle, Lordy! They was just a'rasslin. But, built? They be's both built big and solid. They be's a' tossin each other round like they be's just kids. 

Oh. No, I just lost my line of thought. No's . What I meant to be a'tellin' you was they be's a'working down to the lumber yard and Bill tol' John they be's best crew he ever'n has. They be's unloadin' half his timber trucks by hand. Works faster than a'waitin' on the loader. 

Hey, Doreen. 

No, sit yourself down. We be's a'talkin' about those two boys livin' up Durrance. 

Yeah, that be them, Sam and Dean. 

They be's doing what? Doreen! There be's no such things as real demons, girl. 

Really? Revrend Mike said that? 

No, Lordy, we won't never tell, will we, Elle, go ahead, be's a'tellin' us, already. 

I promise, cross my heart and hope to die. 

Yeah, I know, that be's a'tempting fate, ain't it? 

Okay, yeah, like the little kids be's a'doing. C'mon, Elle, pinky up. I pinky swear. Now spill. 

 

Really? How's he be a'knowin' that? 

Sculler's eyes be the very darkest brown, anyway, Doreen. 

Oh. You mean the whites and everything be all black? 

I'm agree with youn, Elle, that'd be given me goosebumps, but good. A'given me goosebumps now, just look. What a'happened then, Doreen? 

Lordy, those boys be a'speakin' Latin? What them be's doin' up there at the Revrend's anyway? 

Really. Wouldn't thought them be's like that would bother. 

Y'know, they bein' sweet on each other. 

They be's brothers? 

Well, howdy-do. Ya'll be knowin' Maggie's girl's divorced now? 

Yeah, she be's deservin' better. Maybe we all be's a'takin' a casserole or two on up Durrance Lane next Sunday. See for our'n selves who them boys be good for. Doreen, y'know that cowboy be's a'workin' for Tony Silas? 

Yeah. 

Yeah, that's what he be's saying. You think them boys really a'stopped those horsemen dead in their tracks, them boys a'saved the world from Judgement Day? 

I can just imagine what Revrend Mike be's a'thinkin' on that. 

Well, yeah, I'm guessin' he be right, time will tell, won't it?

 


End file.
